1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to portable terminals. More particularly, exemplarly embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for providing a location information-based scheduling service of a portable terminal that can determine location information regarding a plurality of portable terminals, and can determine and an appointed place.
2. Description of the Background
A location-based service (LBS) refers to a variety of information services related to a location of a portable terminal obtained using a mobile communication network and satellite signals. The LBS can be realized using mobile communication network technology, location tracking technology, mobile communication technology, and/or integrated information technology. The LBS can have applications in various areas including in emergency rescue operations, vehicle navigation, electronic trade, environment, medicine, and administrating location-based contents and traffic information.
In order to select an appointed place for several users, a conventional portable terminal needs a user to verbally obtain information regarding the user's location and others' locations. A user may subsequently select a corresponding location and request the user's selection from other users.
The conventional portable terminal cannot provide an expected arrival time of a user or another user from a current place to an appointed place and cannot provide location information regarding a current location. The conventional portable terminal also cannot suggest a route to the appointed place that a user intends to move along.